Generations Untold
by spiritwolfee
Summary: When Crow meets up with Yuya and Yugo, they meet a young man in the alley, Yusei. Little do they know, it's just the beginning of generations untold. (Many shippings, including: Puzzleshipping, Counterpartshipping, Kingcrabshipping/Markedshipping, Spiritshipping and some Starshipping.) AU?
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING:** This story will contain the following things...

\- Sexual hints (Flirting and perhaps some sexual jokes)

\- Boy x Boy

\- Strong Language

\- Minimal Nudity (Shirtless guys etc. Nothing extreme)

The following ships are in this story: **Counterpartshipping** , **Puzzleshipping** , **Kingcrabshipping/Markedshipping** , **Spiritshipping** , possible **Starshipping** moments. If you do not like any of these ships, please do not read this story. Other than that, enjoy!

This was something that came into mind after a friend of mine asked me to do a story containing her favourite and "decent" (her words, not mine) series of YU-GI-OH. This contains ARC-V, GX, 5D's and the original generations. Certain characters may be a bit OOC, so I apologise now.

Do not hate me for having Yusei, Jack and Crow not know each other in this story. I mean, Yusei and Jack didn't even have a past in the 5D's manga! Also, be prepared as Asuka and Edo will not know Judai and Johan. Some manga characters from all four generations will be included, this does mean that characters like Yoshi Hogan and Sect Ijuin will be in this story. Other than this incredibly long segment of unrelated content, enjoy!

* * *

Yuya was stood in front of Yugo's house, the two males were a bit out of it today. Yuya was a bit upset, since he and Yuto had just had a huge argument and now the blackette was refusing to talk to him. Yuri had already annoyed Yugo and had decided to support Yuya as best he could, even if it meant he had to leave the tomato-haired male alone. Yugo had decided to stay with him, since he couldn't be bothered to go with Yuri and Yuto. His exact words were "I'm not going with that fucked up, purple-haired freak. I'll be staying with you, if you don't mind." Yuya couldn't help but smile when he remembered that. However, it faded pretty quickly.

Crow had started walking over to Yugo's place after he saw Yuto and Yuri hanging out in the cafe. Yuto seemed a bit annoyed, but that was to be expected. He and Yuya had an argument... A rather logical one as well. After the whole Zarc incident, the boys had been a bit touchy on the subject. When Yuya bought up that subject, Yuto had gotten involved and at first politely requested Yuya never mentioned that man again. However, the whole group got involved and eventually Yuya and Yuto erupted into an argument. It had startled the others, no doubt. After all, Yuto and Yuya had never argued like that before. The ginger sighed softly and noticed Yuya stood in the doorway with Yugo. The two seemed to be talking. Though hesitant, the 18 year old approached and let out a soft cough to get the attention of the boys. When that didn't work, he covered Yuya's eyes with his hands and gestured for Yugo to play along.

"Wha-? Who is this?" Yuya's voice came out with slight concern, but a smile was on his lips. Yugo soon started speaking in a kind of teasing tone and even was having a bit of fun with the whole, "mess with Yuya" thing until the green-haired male realised who was blocking his vision. It wasn't long until Yuya finally took a guess, being strangely accurate. "Crow? Is that you?"

"Damn, how did you know?" Crow seemed to be a bit upset with the fact that Yuya knew it was him before the small 14 year old removed Crow's hands from his eyes and flashed the ginger a grin.

"I tend to recognise when you do things like this."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." Yuya smiled.

"Right... Totally... Hey Yugo." Crow rolled his eyes before his attention went to the bluenette opposite Yuya. When his name was called, Yugo's head went up.

"Yo?" Yugo responded rather cheerily.

"Could you...- Holy...!" Crow was obviously about to ask something until his eyes widened and his gaze went to an alleyway opposite Yugo's place. He soon started heading over there, gesturing for the boys to follow. When they did, their eyes were met with a young man with black spiked hair that had yellow highlights, around the same age as Crow, passed out on the floor and injured with a tear in his side and a large cut on his left shoulder. They soon noticed that he had a security ID on his face, underneath his left eye. His warm beige skin had slight smears of dirt on. He didn't really look to be in that good of a condition. Crow bit his lip and immediately rushed to the blackette's side, checking him over before he listened and felt for a pulse. He let out a soft sigh of relief when he located it. "He's alive, but he's pretty banged up... Help me get him into your place, Yugo."

"Alright, Yuya, could you help out as well?" Yugo looked to the panicking young man who nodded quickly and went to assist Crow in lifting the injured teen. Yugo supported all three boys from behind. If one of them slipped, he would be right behind them to help them back into position. It took around 5 minutes before they finally managed to bring the male into Yugo's home and have him on the sofa. Crow had already started to clear up the blackette's injuries and skin and patch him up when he finally stirred and cobalt eyes slowly fluttered open. A small sound of pain and confusion came from his lips before he tried to get up. A small wince showed he was in no state to move, causing Crow to get up and immediately slide the male back onto the sofa.

"Don't try moving... You're pretty badly injured..." Crow muttered to the teen, who simply nodded and remained still. Crow finally managed to finish bandaging the male's side before he gestured for a bit of help to sort out the shoulder. He was soon bandaged properly, much to both Crow's and his delight. The blackette finally pushed himself up, propping himself on his shoulders to get a better look at where he was. He had realised his blue and black riding jacket and his brown riding gloves were off as soon as he woke up, but he didn't complain. After all, he could at least see how big the injuries were until they were covered with the white material of the bandage. He had cringed internally about the length and depth of the tear in his side. "Mind telling us who you are...?"

The teen looked at Crow who had spoke again after he had gotten himself comfortable. He made distance between him and the teen, as to ensure there was little discomfort between them both. The blackette bit his lip gently before he spoke calmly with a mature voice that held a slight deepness to it.

"Yusei Fudo... Anata mo? (And you?)"

"Crow Hogan." Crow smiled softly, glad the other willingly gave his name. He then gestured to the two 14 year old boys. "The guy in the riding suit is Yugo and the other is Yuya Sakaki. It's nice to meet you, Yusei."

"Hajimemashite. (Nice to meet you)" Yuya smiled softly.

"Nice to meet you all as well." Yusei felt a small smile twitch at the corner of his lips before he looked at his jacket. Crow's silver gaze slowly slid in the direction where Yusei's cobalt gaze went and he let out a soft sigh before a smile came onto his lips again.

"I'll sort out your jacket. It was kind of torn and dirty so I'll clean it up for you. Just get some rest, okay? With those injuries, you won't be going anywhere." Crow looked at Yusei with a slight firm gaze. The blackette simply nodded and soon ended up letting himself rest, back on the sofa. He needed sleep, that much was certain.

* * *

That was actually really fun to write! So Yusei's already in this chapter! The first three chapters will circulate around Yusei, Crow, Yuya, Yugo, Yuto and Yuri (and maybe Jack) while the next three chapters will introduce two new characters! I wonder who...~

Anyway, reviews and favourites are appreciated! Please look forward to the next chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm glad the first chapter got so much attention! As I stated before, the first three chapters will be circulating around Yusei, Crow, Yuto, Yuya, Yugo and Yuri in the Synchro Dimension. The fourth chapter is going to introduce a new character! You're all more than welcome to request which character you would like to be introduced out of the following:

\- Yami

\- Yugi

\- Judai

\- Johan

Anyway, this chapter mainly revolves around Yusei and Crow getting to know each other (again) and there will be a bit of a nerd moment (this is Yusei we're talking about after all) when he starts working on a D-Wheel (A Duel Runner for you people who watched the dubbed). So look forward to that! Well then, after all that rabble, I take it everyone wants to start reading the chapter, so here it is!

* * *

 **Yusei's POV**

When I had awoken, I could barely feel much pain. After all, it had numbed while I slept. My eyes slowly opened and I had to quickly cover my gaze with my right arm because the room was too bright. Until I adapted to the brightness of the room, I had my arm over my eyes. Eventually, I had pushed myself from the sofa, slightly regretting it as my side protested rather clearly by stinging beyond belief. I winced and scolded myself before I heard voices, I recognised two of them. Crow and Yuya. I looked over to where my jacket once was, finding it to no longer be there. A small sigh came from me before I headed over to the door. I slid it open, since it was still open, and was greeted by Crow and Yuya. Two other boys were there as well, the same age and Yugo and Yuya. They even looked the same. I could only wonder if they were quadruplets or something.

"Yusei, meet Yuto and Yuri." Crow grinned and gestured to the two boys. One had black and purple hair while the other had purple and pink. I raised my good hand slightly to show my greetings and had the same returned by the boys. I rubbed the back of my neck, not wanting to speak as I could feel the dryness of my throat. Seemed that Crow had picked up on my lack of fluids and he got up before heading to the sink and picking a clean glass. I felt like I could honestly get along with him quite well, as he could read me with ease. I was almost like an open book to him. He soon walked over and passed me the glass, which I gladly accepted, and took a quick gulp of the water. It was definitely soothing. I cleared my throat lightly when I felt eyes on me and saw Yuto's silver gaze on me.

"Where are you from, Yusei?" Yuto asked calmly, as to not show a kind of hostility. It was a simple question, yet I could not answer.

"I'm not sure... My memories are kind of a blank... I recall riding my D-Wheel and then a red light... Then waking up on the sofa." I replied with hesitation and I could tell my voice was a bit hoarse. Obviously my throat and vocals had no intention to let me speak for long as I needed to have another drink soon after I spoke. I noticed Yuri raise a brow.

"You're a Turbo Duelist then, Yusei?" Yuri enquired, but there was a slight loathing in his voice.

"Yeah, I am." I could tell there was a slight bitterness in my voice, as if to counteract to the despise in Yuri's words. He did flinch a bit, showing that I had been a bit more harsher than I anticipated.

"Where's your D-Wheel then?" Crow soon started asking questions and I genuinely felt like I was being interrogated. However, he asked it in a way to try and make me comfortable again. He even shot a warning glare at Yuri, who simply scoffed and looked away.

"I've no idea... But if I need to, I'll just make a new one... It's probably wherever that light appeared... Either way-"

"You can make D-Wheels?" Crow interrupted me and I jumped slightly at the sudden burst of energy he seemed to have. He asked with such excitement that it honestly baffled me. I just nodded and I could see the childish intrigue in Crow's grey gaze. "That's awesome!"

I chuckled softly when I heard Crow's outburst but that soon disappeared when Yugo popped his head in from the doorway, he looked starry-eyed. It wasn't long until he jumped on me and started bombarding me with questions on D-Wheels. He asked me how much I knew, how I programmed them and I genuinely lost track after he hit me with at least ten questions. I let out a sigh, trying not to sound too exasperated. Thank Ra Yuya got involved though.

"Yugo! Get off him, he's still injured!"

"Ah, gomen!" Yugo grinned and pulled away from me and I was honestly about to sigh with relief until Yuto walked over and requested to talk to me. I gave a small nod and walked off into the backroom with him before he started speaking.

"Sorry about Yugo... He's always like that..."

"It's fine. He reminds me of some kids I know..." I smiled when I recalled those twins, the boy was always so childish. However, that smile faded when I could not recall their names. Nor their faces. Nor much about them. I only knew I was close to them... That was when I tried to remember everyone from where I was from. I couldn't. Their names, faces and even everything I knew was gone. I only recalled their personalities and some main traits. Apparently it showed.

"Yusei? Are you okay? You look troubled..."

"I can't remember them... I can't remember where I'm from, who they were... I can't remember anything but a few things..." I bit my lip, aware of the small trembles that slid across my body. I had never felt so alone before.

* * *

 **Crow's POV**

When Yuto came over to me from the backroom, I was a bit confused on why Yusei wasn't with him. However, when he bought me inside and I saw Yusei stood there, shaking and troubled, I immediately forgot about the others and rushed over to him. It wasn't long until he was in my arms and shaking uncontrollably. I heard him saying how he felt alone, how he could remember anyone, how he had no idea about the only people who kept him company. I bit my lip and felt my expression harden before I pulled him into me a bit more. I didn't know why, but I felt like I needed to be there for him. I felt like he needed someone and that I should be that someone.

"Hey, relax Yus... I'm here."

The nickname just came out from my mind and I could feel his tenseness slightly drop. The way he said my name, so full of pain and sadness, it hurt me. I just held him close and gave Yuto a small glance. He just nodded and left, telling the others not to ask Yusei anymore personal questions. I turned my attention back to him and honestly I couldn't believe how he seemed so out of it. I didn't realise he was like this, considering he was always so strong and even barely showed that he was feeling things like this.

"Look, if you ever need someone, I'm right here. We're all right here for you, okay?"

Yusei simply nodded and relaxed into my hold before I rested my chin on his head and held myself together. I felt like I was going to break down myself when I saw this. However, we stayed like that for what seemed like forever before he finally stopped shaking and had pulled himself together again. He started to pull away, though hesitant and I simply moved my arms away from him. His eyes held pain, but he soon closed them and took a breath before he recollected himself. His eyes opened again and he was calm now, his gaze showed little to no evidence of his previous feelings and I honestly felt a bit more relieved.

"We should get back to the others..." Yusei mumbled softly before he looked in the direction of the group and started heading that way. I don't know why, but I quickly grabbed his wrist and kissed his cheek before I started walking myself. I know he was stunned.

"Let's go, okay?" I regained my normal grin and looked back at a slightly startled Yusei, he soon had a small smile on his lips before he nodded and started walking with me. I could only wish he didn't act like that again. I hated seeing him so pained. After all, this persona suited him. Strong and calm. I just wondered what he would look like with a proper smile. I decided that I would try and see for myself what his genuine smile looked like.

He wouldn't have to be alone anymore.

* * *

Ah, fluff much? Anyway, markedshipping moment! I don't know why, but I think Crow and Yusei are actually quite a good couple.

Anyways, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Chapter three I swear will be more cheery! There won't be much angst in this story anyway, only a few segments!

Reviews are appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! So, chapter 3 is finally here! Look forward to this chapter, as Jack will be in this chapter. Of course, this is your last chance to choose which character you specifically want to be introduced in the next chapter, so by all means, go ahead!

Anyway, without further ado, here's chapter 3 of Generations Untold!

* * *

 **Yusei's POV**

Once me and Crow came out of the backroom, we were greeted by concerned stares from the boys. It was obvious that Yuto had told everyone what had happened and I could only clear my throat to make them stop, as words were failing to form in my mind. Thankfully, they got the message and lost the stares before Yugo grinned and looked at me with somewhat childish intentions. I just raised a brow before he finally burst out his idea.

"Why don't we go for a ride? You, me, Crow and Yuya? Yuto and Yuri won't go anywhere near them-"

"Because you're bloody terrible! You have collision hazard written all over you!" Yuri scolded and hardened his gaze at Yugo who just frowned and was about to snap at him before Crow got involved.

"Yugo, you aren't forgetting that Yusei is still injured are you? Regardless of who he rides with, he'll need both arms to hold on."

"Oh... I suppose-" Yugo started.

"I'm alright, Crow. Please, let me come with you." I wasn't aware I had interrupted the bluenette, but Crow looked at me with slight surprise.

"You sure?" He inquired calmly.

"Yeah, positive." I felt a proper smile twitch at my lips before I looked at Yuya. The boy simply nodded and shrugged, showing he didn't mind. Yugo seemed over the moon, he literally shouted at the top of his lungs, making all of us cover our ears. However, when he calmed down, we all couldn't help but laugh or smile at his outburst. A small blush had formed on his cheeks though.

Crow had left the room for a while before he walked up behind me and tapped me on my right shoulder. When I turned, he was holding my jacket and gloves. My jacket was repaired and ready to go. I thanked him before tugging it on and heading out with him. While I walked, I slid on my gloves and looked at the boys. Yuya and Yugo both had their own rides and I had a choice of all three of them. I don't know why, but I chose to ride with Crow. Probably because he was the same age as me and had more experience with D-Wheels then Yuya and Yugo did. Though, none of them complained at my choice and as soon as I had a good grip, had a helmet on and was comfortable, they set off. I honestly felt happier when I felt the wind brush against my skin and clothes. It wasn't long until we were on the highway and riding through the streets of the city. Yugo and Yuya soon looked over to me and Crow and had bright smiles on their faces before Yugo asked me a question.

"How'd you like City, Yusei?"

"City? How creative." I knew my words dripped with sarcasm, after all Crow just grinned and chuckled while Yuya and Yugo raised a brow, unsure if I was being genuine or not. I had a tendency to make remarks whenever I had the chance. "Either way, it's nice. Reminds me of my home, Neo Domino."

"Neo Domino?" Crow raised a brow himself then and I could hear the intrigue in his voice.

"Yeah. That's my home city. This place looks similar to it, but I know it's not home."

"Hey, Yusei!" Yugo called out to me, making my head jerk slightly and look at him. "We're about to see one of the best duelists from Commons!"

"Yeah?" It was my turn to raise a brow. One of the best, huh? I was about to ask a question until Crow cussed and skidded his D-Wheel to a stop. I was jerked a bit, but Crow made sure to place his hand beside my waist and make sure I didn't fall.

"Damn it Jack!" Crow growled. I soon got off the D-Wheel, along with Crow, and slid my helmet off. I met gazes with a man, the same age as Crow and I, with blonde hair and purple eyes. He had a rather strong atmosphere around him, showing that he had pride and strength. I simply let out a scoff.

"Who's this?" The blonde gestured to me, his attention on Yuya. Seems all three of them were acquainted. Why did I suddenly feel _extremely_ out of place?

"Jack, meet Yusei. Yusei, this is Jack." Yuya introduced us and I had no intention to have pleasantries exchanged. Instead, I just looked away. I don't know why, but this man just seemed vexatious. Jack simply raised a brow and approached me.

"Yusei? Where are you from then?" His voice was hard, but full of curiosity.

"None of your business." I snapped. My expression hardened and I wasn't exactly too pleased with how he just approached me without a care. I heard Crow snicker in the background, only to hear Jack scold him.

"Jack, Yusei has no intention of getting to know you. Personally don't blame him since you're such a fucking cock, but you know." Crow remarked. It was my turn to chuckle momentarily. Seems Yugo also found it amusing, as I heard him laugh slightly. Jack was fuming, that much was certain. However, something obviously sparked in him as he grabbed my wrist and dragged me over. I let out a soft hiss before he finally let go when I was right in front of his D-Wheel. I tried to walk back over to Crow, only to be pushed back in front of the tall blonde. God I hated having to look up at him. Bloody giant. I let out a sigh before I attempted once more to walk away. My left arm was seized and I knew I let out a cry of pain, as all three of the guys suddenly got very defensive.

"Jack! Let him go!" Crow's words were growled out and it wasn't long until my arm was released with a shove. I let out a groan before I shot a glare at the blonde.

"Fuck you." I hissed before I walked over to Crow. He slid my jacket aside and checked my shoulder. Thank Ra the injury hadn't re-opened. "If you want to know about someone, _Jack_ , you do it with manners. But obviously you have little manners."

I could tell three things were certain. Jack was a dick. I hated him. He hated me. Simple. Yet, something caused me to look at him once more before he finally climbed onto his D-Wheel.

"Well that was eventful." Crow retorted before he got back on his ride. I simply nodded and returned to my position before we continued the ride. I prayed to the gods that I would not see Jack for the rest of the day.

* * *

Chapter 3 is over! Hope everyone enjoyed the story. So, I know that Jack is a somewhat jerk right now, but don't worry. He's going to be kind later in the story.

Anyway, look forward to the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Whoa! Chapter 4 is finally here after a gazillion years!

So, I settled on the choice I did in my brief of this story of the next characters to be introduced. This choice is Johan and Judai. This chapter and the next two will circulate around the boys, Asuka and Edo in the Fusion Dimension. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

"WHAT THE HECK IS THIS?!"

Loud words echoed through the alley as two boys ran. One of them had rather bright blue hair and equally bright green eyes. He had a blue jacket on and a lilac shirt with ruffled sleeves and black jeans which went into white boots. The other had gradient hair of orange to brown and chocolate eyes. A red long-sleeved jacket, similar to the bluenette's, with a black shirt. His jacket melded with pure white jeans and red and black trainers. Both of them seemed desperate to get away from something. One of them cursed in a foreign language as they ran. How did this happen again?

Neither of them had time to think as they reached a large door on the other side of a bridge. A channel ran across the two sides. The boys growled and lowered themselves, ready to fight or jump into the water to get away from these guys. It was already happening. A monster was summoned and the two were locked into a duel.

As this occurred, a figure in a black hooded cloak was riding a gondola across the channel. Their attention went to a loud area where they noticed two boys fighting. That was when the figure noticed the uniform. Their lips parted in surprise, but a smile soon arrived on their lips. A feminine voice came from them.

"So, they're from Academia? Wait... Then they're fighting... Oh no!"

It was then that they got involved, joining the duel and making sure to wipe out the soldiers as quick as possible before grabbing the boys hands and pulling them onto the gondola. The duo exchanged glances before looking at the hooded figure. As soon as the hood slid down, long blonde hair was revealed and hazel eyes locked onto green and brown.

"Are you two alright?"

The boys were still a bit dazed, but they managed to respond with a simple nod of their heads. The bluenette turned and watched as the soldiers called for backup. His hands clenched into fists and he bit his lip, only to have the brunette place a hand on his shoulder and whisper something to him. It took a while before the tensing muscles finally relaxed again. The woman watched, confused and intrigued, before she finally cleared her throat and asked another simple question.

"What are your names?"

The first to respond was the bluenette, his voice was slightly feminine and an accent was clear with his words. He clearly wasn't from around here.

"My name's Johan. Thanks for what you did back there." The male smiled, one that could not be ignored by anyone. The female felt herself return the smile.

"I'm Judai. Nice to meet you." The brunette smiled, it was a rather energetic and somewhat cute smile.

"Pleasure to meet you as well. I'm Asuka." The blonde placed her hand out in front of her. The first one to respond was Johan, then Judai. At least the two of them had manners. "Don't mind my asking, but... Why were Academia soldiers chasing you?"

"No idea. Me and Johan kind of just passed out in one place and woke up in this place... People were asking us how old we were, until they saw our jackets. They immediately called us 'runaways' and we were chased." As Judai explained, he did a few gestures to make it easier for the other to understand. Asuka nodded after a while and looked away.

"True, you do look like Academia runaways... Those jackets are a symbol of being part of Academia..." Asuka explained briefly. It wasn't long until Johan gestured to her own jacket.

"Then you're a runaway, Asuka?" A simple worded question with such a difficult answer.

Asuka simply nodded before she stopped the gondola and took the boys' hands. She guided them into a church and then into a secret passage beneath the altar. As they walked, the sound of heels against stone echoed until it became pure slabs of slate. As they walked, they took note of the different corridors and branches, even the rooms where there were duelists practising against each other. Johan let out a whistle of approval.

"It's a nice set-up you have here, very coordinated. Simple, yet efficient."

"Agreed. It's because of our headmaster... He's the one that made this possible." Asuka had a smile on her lips as she looked away from Johan. She watched the duels between some of the students and even enjoyed the way they made each other smile. "Headmaster is the one who taught us about dueling to make people smile..."

"He sound like an interesting guy. Can we meet him?" Judai seemed to be ecstatic at the thought of meeting another duelist who duels to make people smile. It certainly cheered the brunette up.

Asuka giggled before she nodded and gestured for the boys to follow. While Johan was more interested in how the Headmaster had created all of this, Judai was more intrigued by the way this man dueled.

It wasn't long until they were in the room where the Headmaster was located. Asuka gave a polite bow and gestured to the two boys. Johan and Judai stepped forward, giving their own bow and greeting before looking properly at the Headmaster. The way he dressed screamed entertainer and fun to Johan, it made him smile just looking at the guy. Exaggerated shoulders in a red, orange, yellow and blue jacket and red jeans. A top hat with two feathers attached. It made the two happy to see the bright colouring. The atmosphere the man had around him was even better. A lovable, carefree and approachable air hung around him.

"It's nice to meet you boys. I overheard you talking to Asuka. She's a hard one to get along with, so congratulations boys." The man joked, making Asuka blush furiously.

"Headmaster! Please don't say things like that...!"

"It's alright, Asuka. It's nice to meet you, Mr." Johan kept a polite air around him, aware that this man was superior and on a different league. Judai, on the other hand, was too excited to remain polite.

"Whoa! So cool!" Judai was rather childish now, it made all of them just chuckle. Johan sighed and placed his palm on his face, shaking his head and groaning the other's name.

As the Headmaster properly introduced himself, Yusho Sakaki, the boys started talking to him more. They got along very well. Even other students, who had not yet met Johan and Judai, knew they were nothing like Academia students. They were the exact opposite. It was a nice change for them all, honestly. They felt like there would be much more smiling now that these two were around.


	5. Chapter 5

It seems this story is becoming rather popular! I won't complain though, as I love working on this story. I just have a few concerns regarding the times I'll be able to get new chapters out for the public eye. After all, any writer on this website would know how difficult it is to come up with new and original content!

Other than that, I love hearing everyone's feedback! Working with four generations of YGO can be complex, but it's certainly worth it with the characters! I've settled on who will be next to be introduced, that will be Yami (Atem) and Yugi. Of course, this is expected. However, they will be separate entities, just keep that in mind! Another thing I'd like to clarify is if people are bothered by how many chapters circulate around a character each. Three for Yusei, three for Judai and Johan and three for Yami and Yugi. Of course, this can be altered if people would like!

Other than that segment, enjoy chapter 5 of Generations Untold!

* * *

 **Asuka's POV**

The more I stayed with Johan and Judai, the better I got to know them. Johan was a rather mature man, who had a childish side to him whenever Judai was around or something interesting caught his attention. His deck, something I'd never seen before, was rather unique. The monsters were Beast cards, but I'd never seen them before. They're known as the Crystal Beasts. There's seven of them altogether with the most gorgeous dragon card I'd seen before.

"So, run by me again the abilities of your monsters..." A student from You Show School spoke up, catching my attention. There he was, Johan, sat with his beast cards on the floor, other students listening as he explained.

"Well, Ruby Carbuncle's ability..." He paused, gesturing to the cute little carbuncle I was all too familiar with now. "When she's Special Summoned, you can Special Summon as many "Crystal Beast" cards in your Spell and Trap zone as you can. Just like the other beasts, she can be sent to the spell and trap zone if destroyed, not the graveyard."

"How'd you know the card's a girl?" It was a question that just came from me. I was wondering. Turned out others were just as curious. Johan simply smiled and shrugged before saying something rather bothersome.

"You'd never believe me if I told you."

"Still not telling them, Johan?"

There was Judai's voice. I could tell because it had it's charming yet childish tone as the words came out. We all turned apart from Johan, who simply placed a finger to his lips and winked. Judai simply chuckled, looking beside him momentarily and muttering to himself. That was common. We all got used to it, as no matter how much we asked, he never said why he did that. Johan simply smiled and got up from the floor after picking up his cards. He dusted himself off and gently slid his cards into their usual deck holder. Headmaster was behind Judai.

"Ah, yeah... Johan, catch." Judai then threw a duel disk over to him. The bluenette reacted quickly and caught it with ease, calmly placing it on his arm. It was adapted for Action Duels, as expected of Headmaster Sakaki. Johan gave a quick dip of his head to Sakaki, who simply chuckled and gestured for the boys to try them out. Judai already placed a monster down, one of his Elemental Heroes. Another deck I'd never really seen before, as it was quite an old format, like Edo's Destiny Heroes. It was his Neos card, Judai's most precious monster. "Yo, Neos."

That was when we saw something rather surprising. Neos gently ruffled the brunette's hair and even spoke to the boy. Johan didn't seem surprised like the rest of us, nor did Judai who gladly accepted the affection and carried on the conversation. It was then we heard another summoning sound and a low purr. Johan had his Crystal Beast, Amethyst Cat out. It calmly propped itself beside Johan and gently nuzzled him. The European chuckled.

"Hey, Amethyst. Good to see you to."

Judai greeted the cat, who simply glanced at the brunette and smiled, returning the greeting. We all heard the feline speak. She actually could speak.

"Now who are these interesting people, Johan?"

"Allow me to introduce everyone." Johan smiled before he got all of the beasts out. Since they could be set in the spell and trap zone, he managed to get all 7 of them out. "Everyone, these are the Crystal Beasts. They're my family. You all, these are the You Show school members. They're duelists who duel to make others smile."

"Pleasure to meet you." Amethyst had purred, rather content. She singled me out and asked personally for my name.

"Tenjoin Asuka, nice to meet you all."

After pleasantries were exchanged with the beasts, Judai took it upon himself to introduce us to the Neo-Spacians. Neos remained, falling under two categories. There was Black Panther, Glow Moss, Flare Scarab, Air Hummingbird, Grand Mole and Aqua Dolphin. Of course, Judai had to introduce two of them separately from everyone else, he preferred to choose Flare Scarab and Aqua Dolphin as the solo two. A smile of pride was on his face as he spoke of the monsters, he referred to them as his fateful companions. The Elemental Heroes were his friends, or so he stated. Then came one card that was completely different. He seemed a bit different after it was summoned. Yubel.

The air was different around that card and everyone found it's looks confusing. Containing both male and female parts, it was hard to just say one gender. "They" was what we all settled on. The air around Johan seemed different when Yubel came out. He seemed tenser and even a bit wary. Yubel glared at the bluenette before they were introduced. Yubel did not say their full card name like the others did, just the name they were known as. Then, they stayed beside Judai and seemed to hold him protectively. We all took their warning into account.

"If you even dare to hurt **my** Judai, I will make sure you experience pain ten times worse..."

Needless to say, everyone was a bit cautious around the brunette now. He seemed used to it though. At least we got to see a side of the boys we had yet to see until then. They were so much more different from us all. In tune with their cards and duels. We understood why now. Those cards were something very precious to them. More than we could ever imagine.


	6. Chapter 6

The more I work on Generations Untold, the more I fall in love with it. I don't know if this is the case for everyone, but I can't help loving this story.

I'm afraid this is the final chapter with Judai and Johan in for now. As a polite gesture, I will be making sure that the chapter amount decreases, so you don't have to wait to see what's happening in the other dimensions.

I'm sure you've all guessed who and where the next chapters will circulate around. If not, I'll give you a little more time... Done? No? Okay.

Well, I'll let you think while you read this chapter! Anyway, enjoy chapter 6 of Generations Untold!

* * *

 **Johan's POV**

It's been at least a week since me and Judai had arrived in Asuka's city. We had no recollection of where we were from, or more specifically, anyone we knew. But we knew one thing. Our ability.

After getting the duel disks from Yusho, we gladly introduced everyone to our cards. My family and Judai's friends and companions. It was after that day that to prevent anyone else looking weirdly at us anymore, we often used the disks to summon our spirits and talk to them, should they ask for a conversation.

It was around 2 in the afternoon when Amethyst requested to speak to me, so I allowed her to come forth and speak. We were walking through the corridors as we spoke, mainly about my memories. Amethyst had offered to assist me in regaining my memories and so far, she was doing a decent job. I recalled that I was originally from a European country, but transferred to Judai's country to make it more easier for him to hang out with me. Not to mention that I transferred and moved there because I liked that place. It was quaint and I fell in love with the place, not just the school. I felt a smile creep on my lips as more or my memories had been returning, but that was short-lived after a while. An alarm seemed to go off and everyone was already grabbing their decks, disks and running. I had to immediately grab Amethyst's card and place her in the deck holder I had before it was dragged away with someone. My disk recoiled into it's usual state as I felt myself being grabbed and dragged somewhere.

I was trying to find out what was happening, but not a single student told me. I was just taken with them. I was eventually bought to a stop outside of the school, in the church just in front of the altar. There I felt a rather studious and almost piercing gaze on the group. It wasn't the best feeling in the world and when I looked over, there seemed to be students from Academia there. But these people weren't like the runaways. The air around them was rather intimidating honestly, they were still with Academia and it was clear they despised the runaways.

Asuka had soon joined the group, standing tall and holding a strong position as she walked to the front. She gestured for the leader of the Academia students to come forward. What I saw was rather confusing. There was an old man, tall and thin with a somewhat malnourished looking face. His appearance alone made me shiver and Asuka's fists had clenched together when her eyes laid their gaze on him. The man looked through the crowd before he seemed to stop at me, which just made me tense. I felt like he was trying to take in every inch of me before he glanced at Asuka and spoke to her.

"You have a new member? Interesting... I've never seen that boy before."

"He's not for you to admire. What the hell are you doing here, Doktor?" Asuka growled and I saw a few of the students immediately hide me. I didn't know why, but suddenly I felt like a target. The Doktor, as Asuka called him, simply laughed as he sent a message to someone. After getting a response, the man seemed to be very content.

"Ah, but he is an Academia student, is he not?" The man paused and glanced over to where I was again. The students immediately shielded me from his lingering gaze. "If he is a student, then perhaps he should be punished with you. Correct?"

"You're not touching him." Asuka's words were filled with dripping violence. It made me uncomfortable and I felt utter disbelief. Asuka wasn't like this. Sure, she could be harsh, but she wasn't violent.

" **Bii...?** "

An all too familiar sound made me snap out of my daze and glance at my shoulder, Ruby was sat there, just as scared as I was. I had bit my lip and fell silent, not wanting to get anymore attention placed on me. Ruby Carbuncle just fell silent as well, letting out a small sound, showing she was rather depressed actually. Her tail lowered and her body trembled lightly. I eventually just let her cuddle into me, as a way to reassure her everything was alright without words being exchanged. Topaz was soon beside me, a light growl escaped his muzzle. He wasn't too impressed with this situation. He headed down the passageway; muttering something along the lines of "this needs to be sorted, now" as he padded down the steps.

I heard taunts being thrown from both sides as Topaz slowly came back up and approached me again. He gestured for me to follow him, which I started to do until someone noticed I was leaving. Seems the Doktor took his chance to make his move and purposely targeted me. Topaz Tiger cursed and started running and luckily as he was a spirit, no one saw him. He jerked his head for me to follow his path, which I did. We ended up running out of the church, as much as I hated to do so, and through the streets of the city. People started to watch as I was pursued. I just continued following Topaz Tiger, hearing the calls and laughter of the Doktor, finding clear amusement in this chase.

"This way!"

A voice had called out and Topaz immediately ran over. He had dubbed the person to be decent by their atmosphere and presence. I followed the spirit; finding a girl with purple and blue hair with green eyes. She wore an Academia uniform as well, but she obviously was not on the Doktor's side. She took my hand and started running, glancing behind her on occasion before she dragged me into a room and pressed me against a wall. A small gesture for me to be silent and a slide down to the ground had made the Doktor pass us. He started shouting at the students, all of them trying to find me and the girl. She remained silent, alongside me before she checked the area through the window. They were gone.

"Thank you..." A small mutter was all I could manage. The girl simply let out a soft scoff before she sighed and got up. She offered a hand to help me up, which I accepted. After being pulled up, I started to walk out the room.

"Where are you going?" Her voice was clear and rather stern; it made me jolt. I simply glanced at her with a small smile.

"I'm going to go back to Asuka and the others... I just left them there after they took good care of me and my friend."

"Asuka?" The girl seemed surprised, but a smile crept onto her lips. It was kind and accepting. "I'll go with you. I haven't seen Asuka in a while."

I nodded and started heading back to the church, the girl following behind me and Topaz leading the way. We exchanged our names, resulting in a somewhat familiarity between us both now. Serena was her name and I couldn't help but feel safe around her.


	7. Chapter 7

So! The three chapters with the GX boys are done~! Now then, this chapter is based in the XYZ dimension with the classics. Hopefully you'll enjoy!

If you haven't noticed already, I am a beta reader! So, I may not be able to work on my own stories if I get requests for beta reading. Hopefully this is understandable. Anyway-

Once again, I hope you enjoy chapter 7 of Generations Untold!

* * *

Sombre skies, filled with the remnants of ash. No sunlight can break that grey barrier.

Rubble. Tons and tons of rubble. There's nothing left.

Broken. The buildings. The people. The whole city is broken.

A male let out a small hiss of pain after he was slammed into a building. His body small and his hair tricolour with purple, black and yellow. His purple eyes shut closed together immediately as he was pulled away from that same building. His body ached all over and he felt faint. Then, he heard a voice. Deep and commanding, but solid and holding bravery.

"What the fuck are you doing to a kid?"

The male couldn't even bother to say he wasn't a kid, that he was 16. He couldn't even think straight. There was a voice he recognised then. A small sound came from him in response as his name was spoken.

"Yugi! Are you alright?"

Yugi couldn't respond, unconsciousness took over.

* * *

Yugi shot up from the bed, his chest heaving and his mind scattered. Was that a dream? Or a memory? He couldn't think properly. Then, there was that voice he heard in his "dream".

"Sorry we didn't find him quick enough. He would've avoided any injuries if we'd arrived sooner."

"It's fine, Shun." There it was. That familiar voice that tugged at Yugi's heart whenever he heard it. Yami. "I'm just glad he's alright."

Footsteps could be heard from the other side of the door, a young girl was stood there, purple hair with a clip holding her fringe back and round-rimmed glasses, her blue eyes widened at the sight of Yugi. She let out a small sound of shock before she called out the name "Shun".

At the response of his name, a male walked in. Green hair with a lighter chunk pressed beneath and sharp, yellow eyes that held many masked emotions.

"Sayaka? Something wrong?"

"He's... Awake. The boy's awake, Shun."

After hearing that, Shun's head turned and looked directly at Yugi, who was confused and in pain. Shun gestured for someone to come over and Yugi watched as a familiar face came into view. Yami. If someone were to ask them if they were brothers, it would be understandable. After all, Yami looked like an older version of Yugi. Maturer and sharper eyes with an air around him of confidence, wit and experience. His eyes held a more red colour than purple though, and what was purple on Yugi was red on Yami.

"Yugi...!"

Yami's voice was certainly something Yugi needed to hear. There was clear relief in his voice and as soon as he walked over Yugi could notice the smile on his lips and the reassurance that he was here just from his touch. There was one thing that puzzled Yugi though... How had they separated?

"Yami...? What happened...? We're separated...!" Yugi's words just tumbled from his lips and Yami tried to calm the smaller boy down.

"Yes, we're separate. What exactly happened is beyond me, but we're trying to figure it out."

Yami gestured to Shun and Sayaka. Neither of them seemed surprised by Yugi's obvious worry. Shun then glanced out the room and called a name.

"Allan! C'mere."

A young boy, the same age as Sayaka, appeared in the doorway. Orange and yellow spiked hair with green eyes. The boy looked at Shun, as if expecting the male to give him an order.

"Sayaka, Allan, you two don't mind keeping an eye on Yugi, do you?"

Sayaka simply shook her head and smiled at Yugi, who returned the smile. Allan raised a brow, as if asking who the hell Yugi was. Shun just gave a subtle gesture to the boy who was now talking to Sayaka, who had gained the confidence to come out of her shell and speak to him. The two already got along.

"Oh." Allan muttered. "Yeah sure, I can keep an eye on him. What about you?"

"Yami and I are going to go and figure this thing out."

Allan glanced at Yami, acknowledging him as someone he can trust with Shun before he looked back at Shun.

"Alright. Be careful Shun. Academia students are still out there."

"I know, but Kaito's there. We'll be fine." Shun's words were quickly shot back. Allan just nodded and glared at Yami, who got the message immediately.

 _Don't you dare let Shun get hurt!_

Yami and Shun walked out of the room, the two glanced back on occasion at the temple they had left. As they walked down the steps, they decided to talk about a few things.

"Any idea what happened?" Shun inquired, gaining a shake of the head from Yami.

"Nothing's coming to mind. I'm aware of a lot of dangerous things in the world, but I'm not aware of anything that could separate Yugi and I and send us to a completely different place..."

"Separate? You two brought that up quite a few times... What do you mean, 'separate'? As in, you two were a whole?"

"More or less. In short, Yugi and I are bound together by the puzzle Yugi wears around his neck. I'm usually residing in that puzzle until Yugi needs me... But, I've never once been separated from him like this. Two different people who look alike..."

"I see... So, you used to be a part of Yugi's being through that puzzle?" Shun showed more understanding than Yami expected, but it helped a lot.

"Exactly." Yami sighed afterwards, pulling his blue school jacket close to him. He had it on properly this time, as it was too cold to wear it like he usually did.

"Where are you from then?" Shun raised a brow. The question itself, was unexpected. However, Yami answered.

"A city known as Domino City."

"Domino? Never heard of it..." Shun muttered softly. However, he looked at Yami, who simply shrugged and understood with ease.

"Expected. It's not from here. It's hard to believe I'm from an entirely different world..."

"Not really. I know a few people who are from a different dimension, so another world is nothing surprising." Shun remarked, earning a soft chuckle from Yami.

The two continued walking down the stairs, Yami's mind wandering from one thing to another. He wasn't sure if he should continue this conversation. Nor was he sure if Yugi remembered anything. He glanced behind them, the temple invisible behind the layers of stairs and trees. The male groaned slightly, tugging his jacket close.

"So... What happened here?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 of Generations Untold has been released now! Hopefully people won't mind a bit of action and some rather derogatory terms for certain characters. Keep in mind the timeline of this series.

This is **before** Atem and Yugi had their final duel. **Before** Judai and Johan graduated and Judai left. **Before** Judai had his duel with Yugi. **Before** Yusei grew up and became a scientist. So, if that helps, hopefully it does help. Anyway, onto the chapter!

Reviews are greatly appreciated!

* * *

 **Shun's POV**

"So... What happened here?"

When I heard Yami's question, I felt myself tense a bit. I wasn't sure if I should tell him everything that occurred here. After all, I wasn't sure if he could cope with hearing about people being turned to cards and being degraded. If he was alright with hearing about being attacked by Duel Monsters. But, I guess he was someone strong. The way he was when he saw Yugi being attacked though. He managed to put that bastard in his place. He could obviously take care of himself. Perhaps he could hear it.

"Well... Nothing pretty's in this tale. Still want to hear it?" I asked, just to be sure.

"Trust me, I'm sure I've experienced worse." His words were quiet, but honest. He was speaking the truth.

I took in a breath, then spoke.

"Heartland City was attacked by Academia. They destroyed our home with Real Solid Vision monsters. Buildings were destroyed. People were carded. All while the Academia students laughed and enjoyed as defenceless citizens ran for their lives."

After I finished the short explanation, I glanced at Yami. He seemed troubled by my words, but he managed to compose himself and control what seemed to be his searing anger upon hearing my words. He remained collected before a sigh came from his lips and he shoved his hands into his trouser pockets. He didn't seem too pleased with Academia, that much was clear in my eyes. I took it upon myself to make sure he knew that there were a few good among the bad.

"However... There are ex-students of Academia. They're good people, they've helped us with Heartland. They get singled out by people who were once their classmates though. They take the beatings though, and I've never seen any of them card a single person. Sora, Asuka, Edo, Dennis... All four of them changed when they met Yuya. So..." I stopped there, another glance at Yami. He had calmed down considerably at those words. "There's also Serena. She's still an Academia student, but their ways horrified her. She couldn't believe they were truly like that. As soon as she saw what they did to us here, she changed immediately."

"So there's a few good eggs then." Yami muttered. He seemed bothered by the cold.

"Yeah." I paused. "You okay there?"

"Not really. It's fucking freezing. I'm not used to temperatures this cold..."

"Yeah. Don't worry, you're not the only one who hates the cold. Since the city was attacked though and ash gathered in the air, we haven't seen the sun. It's caused a considerable drop in the temperatures."

I heard a soft chuckle come from his lips as we continued walking. He clearly was enjoying our conversation and I had to admit, the more I talked to Yami, the more I felt I could trust him.

We stayed silent for the rest of the journey, standing in what used to be Heartland's city square. A few people were around, many I recognised. Kaito, Edo and Dennis were all there, talking to the children and cheering them up. After I made my presence known, I noticed that Kaito was wary. That was when I recalled Yami. I had introduced him to the others quickly, and they all seemed to hit it off. That was when I heard a call coming through my duel disk. Everyone fell silent and Kaito gestured for me to answer. The caller? Yuya. I answered calmly as everyone else listened in on the conversation.

"Yuya? Why are you calling me?"

" _Well, a lot's happened really. We found someone led in an alleyway near Yugo's place and now we've gotten to know him. His name's Yusei and he's a mechanic. Thing is though, none of us are really too sure about anything right now. I mean, he just randomly appeared and he can barely remember anything apart from little snippets like where he's from and his name. He knows his skills, but that's about it. I'm not experienced with this kind of thing, Shun. Any chance some of you could come to the Synchro Dimension and help? Jack's in a bad mood as well... Yusei kind of rejected him._ "

" _Completely! It was fucking hilarious, Shun! You should've seen it!_ " Crow's voice interrupted and I found myself crack a slight smile. The others gained a small grin or smile as well, Dennis was even shaking as he tried to contain his laughter. Yugo's laughter was heard on the other side of the line as he seemed to recall the events.

" _That was pure gold! We should've recorded it!_ " Yugo chuckled uncontrollably while Crow seemed to be talking to someone.

" _Talking about Yusei, he's here now. Yo, Yusei. C'mere for a second. We have some people we'd like you to meet._ " Crow called out before Yuya changed it so that it was a video call. Dennis, Edo and Kaito all crowded around me as well, while Yami seemed a bit distant now.

As we watched the screen, a blackette with spiked hair appeared. He had a rather defined build, that much was clear. A very natural, tanned-like skin tone as well from what we could see. His cobalt eyes changed from Crow, who explained the situation, to us. Dennis seemed to be grinning from ear to ear right now, but that was probably because he could see Yuya again. The blackette turned slightly and raised a brow. A security ID was clear on his left cheek and his hair had clear yellow highlights. He was just a bit taller than Crow, who seemed very content.

" _So, mind explaining who they are?_ " The blackette's voice came out calm and almost silk-like. He was one of those people then, calm and collected with a very cool atmosphere around them. Not to mention a voice that could make someone swoon.

" _Ah, right. Yusei, this is Shun, Dennis, Edo and Kaito. They're good friends of ours._ " Yuya smiled as he introduced us. Yusei looked over each one of us before he gave a small nod of his head as greeting. His gaze then trailed to Yami, who was behind me.

" _And he is...?_ " Yusei's voice came through again.

"His name's Yami. He's somewhat in a similar situation to you, Yusei." I explained for Yami, who had turned around. Seemed he wasn't expecting to be noticed.

" _Nice to meet you._ "

"Likewise." Yami replied with calmness, though something about him was contradictory to that. I just wasn't sure what.

We moved slightly so that Yami could be seen by everyone else, who gave them their greetings with smiles and warmth. A slight smile was on Yami's lips now, but that was probably because doubts he may of had were gone now. We then had someone else call us, Asuka. A bit confused, we accepted the call. What we weren't expecting, was what was on the screen.


	9. Chapter 9

Wow! This is my longest running series... Pretty surprising actually!

Other than that, I'd like to thank everyone who has supported this series and has reviewed, favorited or followed this story! You all have supported me a lot and I appreciate it massively!

 **WARNING: Spirit is about to spoil a bit of this chapter! Scroll down to the beginning of the chapter if you don't want to read this small little spoiler!**

So, considering all of the main characters have been introduced, I will be including a moment where one of the boys gets one of their memories back! This memory? A little moment they had with friends _before_ their arrival. Look forward to finding out who it is! Just note this does not follow any order, it will happen at random!

Anyway! Onto the chapter! Please enjoy chapter 9 of Generations Untold!

* * *

Asuka is led there, her arm cut and slightly torn and her uniform tattered and ruined. Her eyes seem to be holding rebellion as she is sat there. That cut on her arm has small trails of blood, like strings of beads, following the contour and build of her arm before it reaches her fingers and starts to pool. Her chest is heaving. The background behind her isn't in much better condition. The church is damaged left, right and centre and the podiums have many different cracks and indents that were not there before. Other runaway students are sat down or assisting the other injured people. No one looks happy right now.

"Asuka? You okay?" Yuya's voice echoes through the silence, making many people look up at Asuka, then at the screen. The blonde lets out a soft sigh and glances around with her hazel eyes.

"Not really. The Doktor's back and he launched an attack on us... People are hurt and I can't deal with this by myself..." Her voice is dull and hoarse, signifying her throat was rather parched. It would be understandable after an event like this.

"Asuka!" Another female's voice cuts through the air, and everyone turns to the area. Asuka makes sure the others can see what's happening. Serena is stood there, along with Johan. They both seem horrified by the sight and the duo immediately ran up to the blonde. "Are you okay? Bloody Academia did this again, didn't they?"

The others simply nod, while another piece of interest comes into view. Yusho is stood there with Judai, who looks stunned by the view. It's almost too surreal. He couldn't believe that this had happened. He glances over to Asuka, then Serena, then Johan. After a while of silence, Shun's voice comes through.

"I take it we all have some explaining to do with our new additions..."

"Yeah, agreed. However, everyone should help out with Asuka's group... I hate seeing people like this." Yuya responded, though the last sentence became more of a mutter than clear words. They all agreed to help out and started heading there immediately.

About a few hours passed before everyone was there, assisting with the wounded and supplying food and drink. No one really cared about how it got somewhat crammed, no one cared about the fact that many of these people were utter strangers. They only cared about one thing: Sorting this mess out.

Everyone remained silent until everything was sorted. Then came the awkward side, explaining and introducing the new additions to the group. It seemed that only Yuya's side had one new person. Yusei, Johan, Judai and Yami all felt rather awkward right now, and even walked away to talk amongst themselves. As each new male was explained, Shun made sure to let everyone know that Yami had a "little brother" named Yugi. The male seemed rather content with that excuse, since they looked related and it would be hard to explain the actual situation to the group.

As the boys continued to converse, Yami leaned back against one of the pews and listened as the others explained that they could barely remember anything apart from a few snippets, like where they're from, their abilities and skills, their deck and how it works and moments before their arrival. Yami's lip slowly retreated inwards, as he had more recollection of everything. However, he refused to say anything about it and lied when they asked if his case was the same. He recalled much more, his connections, the whole event before their arrival. But he wasn't sure about other things, like friends and rivals, previous enemies and even the life he had beforehand. That was all a blur. He knew Yugi's case was the same as well.

The many different conversations continued, until Judai went a bit rigid. His head lowered and he immediately gripped onto the wood of the pew. Johan seemed confused, but remained still as the brunette gently leaned on him. Yubel and Amethyst watched in confusion as he remained that way for a while before he seemed to perk back up. He blinked a few times before he leaned back and called for Yubel, who immediately manifested themselves for him. They listened as he explained everything he just experienced. What he experienced though, confused many of the people in the room. Including Johan.

 _Judai had been sat there, leaning against a tree as he remained on the branch. Johan and many others, including Asuka, were sat beneath the tree, relaxing and discussing their plans for the future. Judai grinned as he joined the group and sat down in-between Johan and another, smaller bluenette with glasses. Judai was referred to as Aniki by the bluenette who requested to find out what Judai's plans were. The brunette pretended to think it over, since he already knew what he wanted to do._

 _"I guess, in the future, I wanna be just as good as a duelist as those legendary duelists. Y'know, Yugi, Kaiba, Jonouchi, Mai. That group. I'm gonna be just like them."_

 _"Eh~? I think you'll be able to do it, Aniki! You're one of the best duelists in Academia after all!" The bluenette grinned at him, only for it to be returned by Judai._

 _"You think so?"_

 _"We know so, Judai." Johan smiled as everyone else in the group agreed. They all had clear smiles of reassurance and support on their expressions, which only made Judai feel better about himself._

Johan seemed baffled, trying to recollect that moment but failing. He didn't even know who the other bluenette was. Johan's green eyes seemed to hold slight upset, but Judai cheered him up immediately by reassuring him he'd remember. Yusei seemed very confused, but he understood that it was Judai's memory, something he had experienced with Johan. That was all he really needed to know.

Judai glanced up at Yubel, who tried to recollect the moment themselves. Then, it came to them. They recalled the event, but not the name. But honestly, Yubel never really paid attention to Judai's friends. They weren't exactly **fond** of them after all. However, Judai expected this and rolled his eyes. His attention going to the group. Asuka seemed confused, as she was mentioned in the group, as well as the fact that this smaller bluenette had referred to Judai as "one of the best duelists in Academia". Yet, she had no recollection of them. Nor did she know who Judai or Johan were until she met them on the bridge. This just confused everyone even more.

"Don't worry Asuka, I think our prime task right now is getting their memories back, right?" Yuya looked around the group, who all nodded and agreed. Yuto spoke up then, everyone's eyes turning to him.

"Maybe Yugi knows something? He was mentioned in the memory after all. So, maybe he and Judai know each other?"

"Worth a shot." Shun muttered. It was settled, talk to Yugi. Maybe he knew something.


	10. Chapter 10

Wow! On chapter 10 already of this story! Hey, I'm not complaining. It's a fun story to write and clearly everyone else likes it as well! I'm thinking mainly about the reviews and planning to incorporate some of those ideas into the story one way or another.

Anyway, this chapter will be circulating around Yami, Yugi and the other guys (Yusei, Johan and Judai).

Taking an idea from someone in my reviews, I'm hoping this chapter will be just that bit more better, since I'm incorporating an idea from one of the best supporters this story has!

* * *

"Maybe Yugi knows something? He was mentioned in the memory after all. So, maybe he and Judai know each other?"

"Worth a shot."

"Not happening." Yami snapped. Everyone turned to look at him in confusion. "My little brother is injured right now, and this will be way too overwhelming for him. He's already confused enough, he doesn't need anything else on his plate."

Shun recoiled slightly, as if not expecting Yami to get so defensive. Besides, none of them knew just how much the two boys actually knew. Yami just held his ground and whenever someone said something, a reason, he would immediately counteract it with a better reason.

"Seriously, Yami. This is important! Please, can we talk to your little brother?" Yuya practically pleaded, but the called male just turned and refused.

"Important or not, this is rather pathetic. Just be patient, he'll be healed soon." Yami paused, and everyone knew he was going to say something that could easily offend the others. "Or are you just that desperate to get rid of us?"

That was when the other three raised their heads and listened intently. Sure, they were outsiders right now, but that didn't mean they were just something irrelevant. The group glanced straight at the others, who fell silent. None of them knew what to say. That was when Crow decided to speak up.

"In all honesty, I like having Yusei around. He's another guy around my age who's good with kids. He's a good guy, and I'll say this now. I won't be impressed if you all try and get rid of him as quickly as possible." He paused, took a slight breath, then continued. "Besides, I feel like I know him already. Maybe it's some kind of tie with where he's from? Maybe we've met before or something."

No one seemed to argue with that point, and Yusei seemed to have a smile on his lips. It wasn't very distinguishable though. Judai and Johan just remained silent, which to the people who knew them, it was rather weird. Yami seemed to agree, but it wasn't very clear. Shun spoke up himself, making all attention go to him.

"Personally, I don't think they're bad guys. Clearly we're all getting along with them and clearly they may have some association with us. I don't think we need to rush things just yet. Getting to know them won't be so bad."

"Exactly. Perhaps we should wait for Yugi to heal up, then we can talk to him. Okay?" Asuka gave Yuya a small smile, who only nodded and let out a soft "okay" as a reply.

Yusei and the others glanced around at each other, continuing their little conversation. All of the boys got along, that much was clear. People who met them changed a bit as well. They had their impact it seemed. The others wouldn't deny that. Johan and Judai started chuckling when a somewhat baffled Yami glanced at them in confusion.

"What are they laughing at...?" Yugo looked at Asuka, who simply smiled. Yusho chuckled and looked at his son's counterpart.

"Those two can see duel spirits. They must be laughing at their spirits." Yusho responded calmly, making Yugo look at the two of them. A small whistle of impression came from Crow and Yuya seemed intrigued.

"Hey, Johan, Judai! What's going on?" Asuka called out to them. A still laughing Judai leaned back and tried to contain himself as he spoke.

"Well, Amethyst and Yubel are arguing, Ruby and Hane Kuriboh are fighting and Cobalt and Wroughtweiler are trying to get Yami's attention. Clearly he can't see or hear duel spirits though."

"It's rather amusing actually. Cobalt's so offended right now." Johan said, much calmer. He then decided to help out Cobalt by summoning him and allowing him to be seen.

"Oh thank the gods Johan! I cannot believe this! He has an aura around him that clearly shows he has experience with duel spirits, yet he was completely ignoring me!" Cobalt started ranting, making Johan recoil slightly and cough to get Yami's attention again. The male glanced at the eagle and raised a brow.

"I didn't mean to offend you. I'm just not able to hear duel spirits unless they're summoned. It's the case with my little brother as well. We both can hear them when they're summoned, just not when they're still in their card and in spirit form." Yami smiled softly, apologising to the rather upset eagle.

"Oh... Well, in that case... You're apology is accepted. But now, may I talk to you?" Cobalt Eagle seemed to have gotten a bit serious now, it certainly confused Johan and Judai.

"Go ahead."

"Alright, well... Something's been bothering me about you two." Cobalt gestured to Yami and Yusei with one of his wings. This made Yusei intrigued as well. "I can tell you're both experienced with duel spirits, and I can tell that Yusei over there's even been chosen by a duel spirit..."

Yusei glanced at his right forearm, making everyone else interested as well. Crow gestured for Yusei to show everyone, which he did. After pulling off the glove and sliding up the sleeve of his blue jacket, there was a clear dark red marking on his forearm, showing a kind of dragon's head. Cobalt gestured to the mark and looked at everyone else.

"That mark is a symbol of a duel spirit. That is clearly a mark of a dragon's head, so he has a dragon duel spirit that supports him and helps him. It may have chosen him for talents or because of something else. Perhaps it's an inheritance or something. You never really know with these marks." Cobalt explained calmly. Yusei then decided to explain it for the eagle.

"It's known as the Head of the Crimson Dragon, one of the five Signer marks. The Crimson Dragon is a legendary beast that was created by five different dragons powers. My dragon was one of these dragons. However... I didn't always have the Head mark, I used to have the Tail... It moved to a friend of mine after a duel. From what I've learned about these marks, they choose their wielder. Not based on skill or inheritance. I think it's associated with who the five dragons chose. Other than that, I know that the five marks can combine and appear on a Signer's back when they need assistance. I know the full story as well, but it's rather long."

After Yusei explained, Cobalt seemed relieved that the blackette knew about his mark and what it was. Everyone else seemed rather surprised actually. Yuya thought it over for a while, trying to think about the Crimson Dragon and the overall story Yusei just explained. They decided to keep that in consideration. Perhaps someone else with a Crimson Dragon mark could help them? They could only hope for now.

After all, Yugi was already off-limits. They couldn't go anywhere need him until he had healed. So, perhaps keeping Yusei's mark in mind could assist them? Though, it didn't seem like the guys were going to be leaving anytime soon. Not with the way that everyone's getting along with them. Yuya sighed softly, it was enough to make his head hurt.

"Either way, perhaps it would help to assist you guys in getting your memories back first." Yuto glanced at the others, who didn't seem to be complaining.

"Yeah. Maybe we could help out more if we had more helpful memories." Johan smiled softly, shifting slightly so that Cobalt could perch himself on the bluenette's shoulder.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 of Generations Untold is here!

Also, I am planning to make a new story regarding two different times, GX and 5D's. I have a rather cool picture I could base it on as well. Whether or not it stays running is entirely up to everyone who reads my stories.

Anyway, here is chapter 11 of Generations Untold! Enjoy!

* * *

 **Yugi's POV**

I was sat with Sayaka and Allen for a rather long time. I had gotten to know both of them really well and I actually liked being with them. They reminded me of my good friends, Anzu and Jonouchi. I wasn't sure why they reminded me of them though. Maybe because Allen had a similar personality to Jonouchi and Sayaka was kind and caring like Anzu. I wasn't sure, but I knew that I liked being with them. It felt safer around them.

"So, Yugi... About your brother..." Allen started speaking, I was a bit confused at first, but then I recalled that Yami looked like me.

"Yami? What about him?"

"Well, it's just a bit weird honestly. He and Shun started talking and getting along with each other rather quickly... Not many people can do that when it comes to Shun."

"Why not?" I was intrigued now, as Shun didn't seem like that honestly.

"Well, he's rather harsh to people he first meets, you can ask Yuya that." Allen responded and grinned. "Of course, I didn't like or trust Yuya for a while either..."

"Don't mind my asking, but who's Yuya?"

"I'm Yuya." We all looked over to see a green and red haired male with bright red eyes. He looked about 14 years old, but I could tell that he was a respected duelist. My curiosity perked.

"Oh, hey Yuya! We haven't seen you in a while!" Allen seemed to brighten up at the sights of the other, who simply smiled warmly and walked over, he said his hellos to Sayaka and Allen, then sat down beside me. I saw Yami walk in as well, accompanied by three others.

One of them had blue hair and bright emerald eyes, he was clearly about the same age as me, but what I could tell was something about him was very unique. I just couldn't tell what.

Another had orange and brown hair and childish chocolate brown eyes, obviously the same age as the bluenette. He also seemed to have some kind of uniqueness to him, but it was a mix of things, not just one.

The final had black and yellow hair and calm cobalt eyes. He was older than the others, that much was certain. He was also taller than the others as well. He had a few strange features to him, the main one being a yellow marking down his left cheek, it seemed to be just beneath his eye. Another kind of uniqueness, much different to the others, was around him as well.

"You doing okay, Yugi?" Yami smiled at me and I nodded calmly.

"Um... Who are they...?" I gestured to the three males stood either side of the door. The eldest was outside the room, while the two others were inside the room, just in a corner. They were obviously creating space.

"Ah, Yugi... Meet Johan, Judai and Yusei. They're in a similar situation to us. They don't know how they got here either."

"Oh..." I fell silent. Johan just gave a small shrug while Judai didn't seem all that bothered, he seemed more interested in the view outside. Yusei on the other hand was checking something, but I couldn't see what.

So there were other people in our situation... It was certainly a thought both terrifying and reassuring. But, none of them seemed to phased about the situation they were in. If anything, they seemed grateful. I watched as Yusei continued to check something, making Yami, Sayaka and Allen follow my gaze and look over at Yusei as well. He didn't seem to be bothered by the fact there were four pairs of eyes watching him. If anything, he seemed used to it.

"... I'm amazed this even works..."

His words confused us all, but made us just look even more until Yami and I got up and glanced over his shoulder. He seemed to be reading newspaper articles. Each one were circulating around a place called "Neo Domino City". Yusei continued reading until one article caught his attention. Me, being the silly little self I am, read it aloud.

" _Team 5D's leader Yusei Fudo missing for five days. Reports show no sign of kidnapping or leaving. The cause of the disappearance is currently unknown._ "

Yusei seemed to tense a bit, as if he just recalled something. Then he simply ignored the fact that everyone was staring at him, baffled, and placed the device he was using in his pocket. No one really understood just how important that was.

"I guess time's running the same amount here as it is there..." He muttered softly, but his gaze seemed to harden lightly.

"Yeah, uh, Yusei, mind explaining to us what the heck that article was all about?" Judai chimed in, causing Yusei to glance over at the brunette. He didn't seem all that bothered, but he knew there wasn't much point in hiding it.

"In short, I'm a team leader of a duel team known as 5D's. Me and a group of friends are all part of it, each one of us are Signers. We kind of became renowned after a tournament we partook in."

"So technically you're famous where you're from." Johan bluntly said it, only resulting in Yusei nodding and everyone else (apart from Johan) letting out sounds of disbelief. It was almost impossible to believe.

Yusei didn't seem too bothered by it honestly, but everyone else certainly were. He just shrugged it off nonchalantly, as if he didn't really care about the fame. Nor did he seemed bothered that everyone else were wondering what he was doing staying here instead of trying to go back. Johan just sighed and glanced at Judai before he asked Yusei for that device. The blackette chucked it over to the foreigner, who managed to get a few articles up. Judai read a few of them himself and read one out, not really all that surprised by it.

" _Duel Academia students, Judai Yuki and Johan Andersen, missing. No traces of any foul play found._ "

"Well then." Johan sighed and looked away while Judai just rolled his eyes.

"Guess we're in a similar spot to Yusei, Johan." Judai said, though he was honestly rather calm about it. He groaned lightly and looked away himself, placing his head on the wall in exasperation. The sound that came from him clearly proved he was annoyed.

Johan simply switched off the device and chucked it back over to Yusei, who caught it and placed it back in its allocated spot. All of us had learned something new about the three of them, but they seemed to care little about the reputation they had. It was obviously big enough to have newspaper articles about their disappearances. Judai glanced behind him and started talking, as if someone was there. This confused me, Allan and Sayaka, but not the others. Johan even chimed in every now and then. Eventually, Judai just nodded and looked at Yusei, who had a brow raised.

"Neos kind of just told me that we need to find a way back. As much as I like hanging out with everyone, clearly it's bothering everyone from our homes."

"Yeah, but that's the thing, Judai. We don't know how we got here, nor do we know why we're here. So how can we find a way back, if we don't know those reasons?" Yusei replied, resulting in Judai falling silent. Johan didn't seem to be arguing with him either.

"Yusei has a point. Until we find out how and why we're here, we won't find a way back." The bluenette didn't seem to be arguing with Yusei's reasoning. However, I had to admit I was confused on how they could remain so calm. Yusei's been missing from home for five days and Johan and Judai are missing from their school. It just baffled me on how they could remain so collected. It was as if it was the norm for them all.


End file.
